This invention relates to power turbomachinery and relates more particularly to improved apparatus and method providing a noncombusting, electromagnetic induction heated, thermal storage device.
More particularly, the invention relates to method and apparatus for providing a power source in instances where air or other oxidizing agent is not available to support combustion, such as a power source for submerged submarines or torpedoes. Presently known power sources for use in such applications include nuclear power, electrical storage batteries, and heat generation by chemical reaction including thermite compositions. While nuclear power is utilized for power source in many submarines, its complexity due to required safety control devices renders it unfeasible for smaller torpedo drives. Even as a submarine power source, the nuclear power pack must include an emergency backup power source which is usually electrical batteries.
Electrical energy storage batteries are relatively expensive, bulky and heavy in instances where a relatively large power source, sufficiently large to supply driving power to a submarine or torpedo, is required. Also, electrical storage units have an inherent disadvantage of relatively slow recharging. Chemical reaction heat supply systems known to date require rather extensive disassembly of the vehicle and engine system to install new fuel charges. Also the product of such chemical reactions are hazardous and sometimes produce a dangerous gaseous effluent. Whether harmful or not, in many instances the gaseous effluent from chemical reaction units is undesirable in and of itself. Examples of such prior art systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,641,905 of Keller; 3,224,199 of Best; 3,400,249 of Mekjean; 3,405,205 of Rowe et al; 3,516,880 of Johnson; and 3,737,620 of Harvey.